


Then We'll Move Some Furniture

by oh-jesus-sammy (supernaturalblackhole1)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic!Wincest, Fluff, Wincest - Freeform, sam gets fingered for like ten seconds in a walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalblackhole1/pseuds/oh-jesus-sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are shopping at Wal-Mart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then We'll Move Some Furniture

Sam tosses a box of Crest toothpaste in the cart along with a bottle of Axe body wash, and a bottle of Old Spice for Dean. He took off a several minutes ago, leaving Sam alone, to wander up and down the isles of Wal-Mart, making sure he got all their essentials.

Sam wandered up an down the toy isles, eventually making his way into housewares. He’s always irritated when they go shopping together, as soon as they get in the store Dean takes off, promising to ‘be right back.’

Sam finds himself standing in front of some ugly three-piece mirror mason jar shadow box thing, hating himself and Wal-Mart in general.

He feels familiar arms wrap around him and sees his older brothers reflection echoed in over three dozen mirrors around him.

Maybe Wal-Mart wasn’t so bad.

Dean tosses something in the cart but Sam didn’t notice because Dean puts a hand on the deep curve of his lower back.

“Look so good in all these mirrors Sammy,” Dean’s breath is hot on his neck, the hand at his lower back slips down the back of his pants and between his cheeks, stopping to rub just a little around his hole.

Dean slowly pushes a dry finger in, knuckle deep. Sam spreads his legs a little and rocks his hips back. Deans other hand splays wide across his lower abdomen.

“How 'bout this one baby?” He nods towards the biggest mirror in the isle, “jerk you off in front of it, make you watch.”

They separate at the sound of approaching footsteps. Sam blushes a little as he picks up the mirror and goes to put it in the cart.“Dude,” he says as he picks up a pack of particularly ugly red and tan curtains laying in the cart.

“What? Bunker could use a sprucin’ up.”

Sam is beyond amused, “It’s a bunker Dean. We don’t have any windows.”

“Its our home. You settle down, you buy curtains. I don't make the rules Sammy. Plus they look like this shirt you have that I like.”

Sam decides he’ll sledgehammer the walls and make fucking windows if that’s what Dean wants. Sam gives him that fond I-know-how-much-you-care look, all the emotions without a single word.

Dean smiles back at him, “C'mon lets take this shit and go. And don’t forget that mirror.”


End file.
